dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Ezran/History
History Ezran was born to King Harrow and Queen Sarai. Though his older half-brother, Callum, is also a prince, Callum is not related by blood to Harrow, making Ezran the crown prince of Katolis. Despite this, the brothers grew to have a loving relationship. At some point, Harrow gave Ezran a glow toad as a pet, whom the king named Bait, which was a joke as deep-sea fisherman using glow toads as bait to catch giant fish. Book One Echoes of Thunder He sleeps in bed, snoring and drooling on his glow toad, Bait. He is awoken by the crack of thunder and shouts for Callum, who assures him that it is only a thunderstorm and that it's nothing be afraid of. He tells him to go back to sleep. He does so, but not before protesting that he wasn't scared. That afternoon, he sneaks into a local bakery along with Bait and steals jelly tarts off a tray from the baker, Barius. As the baker is distracted by Bait, he snatches up an entire tray's worth and beats a retreat. He and Callum are summoned by King Harrow, who tells them that they are to go on a trip to the Banther Lodge. He thinks the trip will be boring, as it's a winter lodge, with anything fun there having to do with snow and ice. Despite his protests, Harrow is insistent. He tells Callum that something must be wrong, but Callum insists that everything will be fine. That evening, he plays hide-and-seek with Bait, but it is an easy game, as Bait's glowing gives him away. Callum chastises him for not packing for their trip. When Ezran laughs after he gets a jelly tart on his clothing, he chastises him, telling him that forces are coming to kill King Harrow. At this, Ezran sets down Bait and runs off, slamming the door on Callum. What is Done Callum, thinking that he is still hiding, speaks through the door, telling him that he will do his jerkface dance for him, but gets no response. Later, while on the run from the elven assassin Rayla, he hears Ezran's voice coming from behind a painting, but tells him it's not a good time to talk to him. Rayla swings back the painting, revealing Ezran and Bait. He offers her a jelly tart. Callum tells to get out of here and Ezran addresses him by name, asking him what's going on, his charade of being Ezran himself is broken. Ezran holds up Bait, telling her to say hello to his little friend. He turns away, closing his eyes, and Rayla is temporarily blinded by Bait's bright light. He tells Callum to follow him so that he can show him something. The two flee down a passage, where Ezran places his hand in a pattern on rocks and stones to reveal a secret tunnel further underground. He thinks they are safe, but Rayla enters the same code by tracing the pattern from his jelly tart handprints. She tells them that time is up and that she will serve justice. Callum moves to shield Ezran, but Ezran tells her that she needs to see something. He pulls a cloth from a table, revealing a glowing egg from which he says that he can hear something alive inside. Moonrise As Rayla considers the egg, identified as that of the Dragon Prince, Ezran tells her that he can feel the dragon is okay. When Claudia arrives, offering protection, he clutches the egg. She tells him not to be afraid and commands him to bring the egg. He replies that the dragon wants its mother and tells the group to follow him. They flee, leaving Claudia chained. He refuses Rayla's request to take the egg to show the assassins, but agrees to lead her to the castle roof. There, at Callum's call, Ezran presents the egg to the leader of the assassins, Runaan. Runaan, however, refuses to back down from his charge, forcing Ezran and Callum to flee. Callum tells Ezran to hide inside a wheelbarrow full of hay while he talks to "the king." Ezran asks why he doesn't call him "Dad," saying that he would want him to. Later, when Callum returns, he asked him if he talked with Dad, but Callum shakes his head. He tells Ezran that it's up to them to return the egg. Ezran agrees that they will finds its mother. They flee into the forest neighboring the castle. Ezran asks Callum if he thinks their father will be okay, and Callum replies that he has finest guards in the kingdom defending him. Ezran seems cheered by this. Bloodthirsty Waking up in the forest in the morning, he tells Callum he had a weird dream. Calllum tells him that it was all real. Ezran asks if he's sure, because there was a giant pink hippopotamus whose ear he pulled off because it was made of taffy. Callum replies that was a dream, and he thought he meant the events of the night before. They continue on their way to the Banther Lodge. Ezran asks for a break, saying that he's thirsty and Rayla offers a flask of a red liquid. Callum tells Ezran not to drink it, thinking that it's blood, but Rayla explains that it's actually moonberry juice. Ezran quaffs it happily as they continue their march. When they arrive at the Banther Lodge, Ezran finds it weird that there's nobody there to greet them. While Rayla sneaks around inside, they here a horn and meet a hoard of forces led by their Aunt Amaya. Ezran hides the egg and happily greets Amaya, accepting a hug. As she and her forces search inside for Rayla, he tries to distract her by telling her that he skipped breakfast. It seems to work, as Amaya finds some bread. While they talk at a table, Ezran tries to cut into the disgustingly hard bread using a sword, then bites into it with a loud crunch. After Rayla is captured, he enacts a plan with Callum, sending down Bait on a dumbwaiter, whom Rayla uses to temporarily blind her guards. The group then escapes together, Rayla pretending to take the two hostage, though Ezran's cries of pain are less than convincing. They then take off on a boat. An Empty Throne As the group camps in a forest, Rayla states that she's going to get some food. Ezran tells her that they have food, showing her a bag of bread that he got from the Banther Lodge. She says that she thought was a sack of clubs and drops one of the loaves on a small rock, actually causing it to break. Ezran insists that the bread is "food-ish," biting on it but Rayla is not convinced. Later, when Callum is stuck in the middle of an electrical spell using the primal stone, he describes Callum's plan to simply throw the stone to Rayla as a good one. He then states that she's making a sizzling sound after she catches the stone. As Callum tries to convince Rayla that they should take a boat instead of walking, he points out Ezran's legs, causing Ezran to comment that he has nice legs as he tries to reach apples on a tree. On the boat, as Callum explains the story of Bait's name, Ezran tells him to keep it down because Bait doesn't know how delicious he is. He then comments "and that's how the noodle got its name" to try to trick Bait. As the boat goes over a waterfall, he smiles and giggles in deight, thrilled at the ride. When they finally make it clear, he asks if anyone else sees Bait. Everyone looks around the boat and then he hears a croak and sees Bait going over the waterfall. He tells Bait to do his "froggy paddle" and come back. He does so and Ezran chides him for having been in the water, but then hugs him. The group is then attacked by a monstrous fish and everyone is sent flying. Rayla is sent clear to land, but Callum and Ezran have to swim to shore. As they do, Rayla shouts at them that Bait is in trouble and that Bait needs help, but Ezran hears it as "Bait sneezed kelp." Callum tells him that she said "Bait's knees smell," and he replies that that's just mean. Rayla ends up rescuing Bait herself and, back on land, Ezran thanks her, telling her that Bait would have been fish food without her. He asks her why she hadn't told them about her fear of water sooner, telling her that it's okay to be afraid of things. In return, she states that she was afraid of being afraid. He calls it sad when she admits that Moonshadow Elves are never supposed to show fear. The group continues their journey into the forest, now on foot. Through the Ice He wakes up in the forest and seeing Rayla gone, wakes up Callum from talking in his sleep. Callum asks if she took the egg, but Ezran shows him that they still have it. Callum tells him that it doesn't mean they can trust her and he tells him that he likes her. He suggests that everything they've been told about elves might be wrong, but Callum replies that she's not telling them everything. Later, Ezran asks him about the earlier sleeptalking, saying that he said something about "peanut butter." Calllum claims that he was talking about peanut butter sandwiches. Rayla arrives, saying that they need to get moving, but Ezran suggests that they should eat something first. He tells her that Bait is grumpy, but Rayla insists they get going. He balks at Rayla's suggestion of taking tough terrain to get away, asking if she has any idea how heavy the dragon egg is. She replies that she doesn't because they won't trust her to carry it and they should quit crying about it. After a while of climbing, they stop for a break, only to discover that Callum left behind the bread. Rayla discovers her moonberry juice flask is empty and Ezran denies drinking it. She blames Bait, who is glowing strangely, but Ezran insists that Bait wouldn't do it, telling her that she has no proof. He explains that Bait glows differently depending on how he's feeling, such as when he's "hangry." He then admits that he's never seen quite the color that Bait is displaying now and when Bait belches in his face, he's forced to agree that Bait did indeed drink the juice. They continue up a snowy mountain, Ezran begging Rayla to slow down. Callum helps him to continue, but he stops again and sits on the ground, saying that he needs to catch his breath. As Rayla and Callum start an argument, he begs them to stop, pointing out that their noise is cracking the ice. He shushes them and shows them the cracks, warning that they could start an avalanche. He sees the cracking stop and they continue on their way, but Bait emits a loud belch and there is an avalanche. They all flee, Rayla dragging Ezran, who has trouble keeping up. Callum manages to stop the rush of snow with a spell and Ezran ends up a few paces from the egg in the middle of a frozen-over pond. As he goes to get the egg, he cracks the ice. He stays still while Callum and Rayla come for him. There, Rayla reveals the secret that she is bound with an assassin's binding to end Ezran's life and it won't come off while he's alive, until finally she loses her hand. When Callum hands her the egg, she ends up dropping into a crack in the ice. Ezran dives into the water to rescue the egg, shocking Callum. When he doesn't quickly reappear, they think he has died, but then Rayla realizes that her binding is still tight and he must still be alive. They find him a little ways away, underneath the ice. Rayla cracks the ice and frees him. Callum begs him to say something. He opens his eyes, telling Callum he has a "case of the frozey-toesies." Then, he sees the egg, whose glow is fading. He despairs, saying that there is something wrong with it. The Dagger and the Wolf Ezran watches Callum drawing a picture of their mother, Queen Sarai. He tells Ezran that he thinks that Sarai was watching over them when Ezran was trapped in the ice and that she'd be proud of them both. He tells him also that she'd yell at him to sit closer to the fire and bundle up. Ezran sniffles and does so. He eats some moonberries found by Rayla, but is wary when she offers him "bogyberries" as a cure for his cold. She tells him that he's not to eat them, but rather that he has to stuff them up his nose. He does so. They continue their journeys and reach a village where they hope to find someone who might know how to cure the egg. When Rayla does a questionable impression of a typical human, he nevertheless describes it as "pretty good." In town, he witnesses a man fighting using a sunforged blade. As Rayla explains sunforged weapons to him, he suggests that the man's pants would be on fire if not for the blade's protective properties. As Rayla pursues her own task, Callum and Ezran find an establishment with a sign that leads Ezran to believe it could house some kind of animal doctor. They enter the facility and the animal doctor looks at Bait in Ezran's arms and says that there's nothing he can do for him. Ezran addresses and hugs a horse, saying that he saw something really scary. The doctor explains that the horse ran up the Cursed Caldera. He asks what he can help them with. They tell him in turns that a man named "Jofus" dropped an egg in an icy lake. He tells them that he won't be able to help them unless they tell him the truth, so Ezran shows him the egg after getting a promise from him to not tell anyone. He tells them that he does hear a heartbeat, which Ezran thinks must be a good sign. He says, however, that it's dying and he doesn't think there's anything he can do to save it. Ezran insists that there must be something. As they start to leave, he tells them that there's something else, something he almost didn't tell them because it could be incredibly dangerous. He speaks of a miracle that happened on the Cursed Caldera, an and introduces them to the girl Ellis and her wolf, Ava. She speaks of a miracle, a healer at the top of the Cursed Caldera who managed to magically grow Ava a new leg. Both Callum and Ezran agree that they must try to seek out this miracle healer. They head off to find Rayla and Ezran tells her of the miracle healer, thinking that this healer might also be able to help with the binding on her hand. They are then run out of town by an angry mob due to the news having spread that Rayla is an elf. Cursed Caldera After taking refuge behind a tree at the bottom of the mountain, the group is quickly joined by Ellis and Ava, who have decided to help them on their quest. As they discuss the matter, Ezran suggests that the miracle healer could help Rayla with her hand, but she tells him not to worry about it, that only the egg matters. He marvels at the sunset on the mountain, but Ellis warns him that the night means that the horrors of the mountain are about to begin, including indescribable terrors. Callum says that they'll need a plan, and Ezran asks how one would plan for indescribable terrors. Callum comes up with a plan, telling Ezran that the first part of it is for him to hold Bait up in the air to flash and blind whatever monster they might face. He counters that this means that he's not really doing anything, but Callum describes him as "support." They continue through the misty mountain, somewhat surprised by the lack of terrors. Ezran asks Ellis if they're really on the Cursed Caldera, or if it might actually be "Humdrum Hill." They then encounter the dead remains of a massive wolf-like beast, which Ezran says he's never seen anything like before. The creature has a massive bite-mark and the group is accosted by some sort of giant slug monster. Callum calls for the plan, but Ezran can't find Bait. He then spots him on a nearby rock and races to grab him to flash the monster, but he flashes too soon, blinding the entire group. Ezran suggests that they need a new plan and Callum tells them all to flee. Later, at the top of the tree where they hide, Ezran strokes the egg, which still has a flickering glow. Rayla comments that it's still hanging in there, barely, and he apologizes for messing up the plan. She tells him that everyone messes up sometimes, or if you're her, all the time. She says that if he hadn't messed things up, she would have found a way to, but he replies that as far as he can tell, she's awesome at everything. She says that this is true until the moment it matters, then she messes things up. She thinks too much and fails. She tells him how she couldn't kill the human guard who came for her group, but Ezran says that she saw the guard was scared, and a person just like her. He thanks her for failing at her mission, saying that he likes being alive. She says that perhaps the hand with the binding is her unlucky hand and that her luck will change when it falls off. Having not seen the monster in a while, the group starts to move on, though nobody laughs at Ezran's "See ya', sucker" joke (the monster being a giant leech.) However, the monster shows itself again, so they enact the plan. This time, Ezran holds up Bait and successfully blinds the monster. Everything goes well and they continue on their way, but when Callum talks excitedly of their success, Ava whimpers and pins back her ears. Ezran tells the group that he has bad news - there is no miracle healer. Wonderstorm Callum tells Ezran that he owes them an explanation if he's going to make a claim like that. He begins by saying that Ava told him this, but Callum cuts him off, irritated. He doesn't believe that Callum can talk to animals. Ezran despairs, saying that he knew he wouldn't believe him. Rayla tells him that she's listening, but it's hard to believe. Ezran tells her that he doesn't fit in with other kids. She replies that fitting in is boring, and he tells her that a few years ago, he discovered that he could talk with animals. Callum asks if she really believes this and she asks why he would lie. He suggests that he's afraid to go up the mountain, saying that he had asked him to prove it before. He told him that a group of raccoons said that there was a treasure hidden behind a waterfall, but there was no treasure. Ezran tells him that the raccoons were being mischievous. Callum replies that this is why he can't make friends. Rayla tells him to back off. Ezran asks if she believes him and she replies that it doesn't really matter. Ellis tells him that she believes him, but she knows the miracle healer is real because she has Ava. They continue their journey and hear a strange moaning sound. At first they ignore it, but then Ezran says that somebody might need help. Rayla tells him that he has a good heart, which is annoying, but goes to check it out. She discovers something horrible, but keeps it quiet and they continue their march. They are accosted by a giant spider monster and flee for their lives. As the spider squeals at them, Ezran comes to a realization. He says that something isn't right... in a good way. He tells them that the crazy chitters and screams of the spider aren't how spiders talk. He runs right up to the spider, which screeches in his face. He shouts at it, but instead of attacking, it just screams back, blowing wind on him. He keeps shouting, telling Callum that it's fun. Callum realizes that he's right. He tells him that he owes him an apology. Ezran agrees that he owes him at least one. He tells him that if he really means it, then has to do "the thing." So, Ezran does "the thing" - his "famous jerkface dance." He makes goofy faces and dances around. As he does so, Rayla asks Ezran what the spider is doing there if it's fake. Ezran replies that it's cheering for the jerkface dance and wants more, telling Callum "knees higher." They continue to the tree, and are met by Lujanne, a Moonshadow Elf, and her phoenix, Phoe-Phoe. Seeing this, Rayla comments that Ezran was right about everything, as Moonshadow Elves are illusionists. She's a fake. The elf tells them that she is indeed no healer, explaining that Ava's replaced leg is an illusion. Ezran despairs. He shows her the egg, explaining that they need a real healer. She says that the only chance to save it would be to hatch it, but a sky dragon has to be born in the eye of a storm. Ezran shakes his head, saying there has to be a way to save it. Rayla cries, saying she let them down, but he hugs her, saying that she's good and brave. Callum comes to a realization and uses his magic to create a storm. Ezran shouts as the wind from the storm blows the egg away, but Rayla saves it. He watches with the others in awe as the egg crackles and hatches. The dragon, Zym emerges and he has Bait lick open his eyes. He leaps on Bait, then to Ezran, licking him. Ezran says that he knows his own name, Azymondias. He says that they'll call him "Zym." He introduces him to Rayla, saying that she saved him, then watches in awe as he tears off her assassin binding. Book Two A Secret and a Spark Half Moon Lies Smoke and Mirrors Voyage of the Ruthless Breaking the Seal Heart of a Titan Fire and Fury The Book of Destiny Breathe Book Three Sol Regem The Crown Ghost The Midnight Desert Heroes and Masterminds Thunderfall Hearts of Cinder Dragonguard The Final Battle References }} Navigation Category:Histories